


Hair

by TheCupcakeTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCupcakeTime/pseuds/TheCupcakeTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat hates getting his hair played with but six girls are having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

A small breeze was blowing. Clouds glided lazily across the sky. The streets were empty, cars abandoned in favor of walking. Bees flickered from one bud to another and bees flitted across the trees. It would be, though this is purely opinion, the perfect day, and Karkat wanted to spend it inside.

“I don’t like to sweat.” Karkat grumbled when Nepeta asked why.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear hoodies during the summer.” Kanaya commented.

“Maybe you should shut up.” Karkat snapped, going back to typing away on his laptop. He had joined a writing summer camp, due to some serious persuasion from Terezi, and of course the first thing they had to do was join a group. Karkat, like always, pretended like he didn’t exist and it was actually working until a goddamn counselor shoved him into a group of six girls. Now, they had to go outside and “draw inspiration” from the nature. Bullshit.

They had found a small, secluded green space surrounded by trees and bushes, so it was completely invisible from the outside. Originally, they had been writing, but had long forgotten their notebooks, tablets, and laptops, now caught up in debates and gossip.

“You’re weird, Karkles.” Terezi giggled, pulling back his hood, brushing his hair. Karkat pulled away from the touch. Nepeta and Terezi giggled.

“Am I missing something?” Kanaya asked.

“Karkat hates when someone plays with his hair.” Nepeta explained.

“Lies, All lies!” Karkat roughly pulled his hood up again.

“Really?” Aradia said, coming over to the small group.

“Oh god, why do girls always eavesdrop?” Karkat asked as Vriska and Feferi joined the group.

“Well, you were pretty loud.” Vriska said. God she sounds like a bitch.

“It really is true. You don’t have much volume control.” Aradia giggled. They started to circle around, getting closer and closer to Karkat like a pack of wolves.

“Um…” Karkat could see no escape. Nepeta pounced on him, pulling down his hood and taking him to the ground and the rest immediately struck.

“No, not the hair, NOT THE HAIR, AHHHHhhhhhh.”  Karkat squirmed under their touch, flinging at nothing, but eventually excepted defeat as six girls carded gently through his hair. He grumbled as they continued to gossip while braiding flowers into his locks.

“See Karkles, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Feferi giggled as Karkat looked lazily up at the skies.

“Oh no, I can point out many things wrong with this.” Karkat sighed, closing his eyes. It really was a nice day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Nobody questioned Karkat when he returned to class with flowers entwined his hair and gossiping with six girls, and a few weeks later, there were pictures circulating around of the one and only Karkat Vantas with six girls and flower hair tagged #KKHarem


End file.
